


Мы так талантливо друг друга проебали

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: — Что, мать вашу, между вами творится?!— Ничего.— Кончай заливать!— Мы просто расстались.





	Мы так талантливо друг друга проебали

**Author's Note:**

> ту мач обсценной лексики;  
> написано от нехер делать на сборище клишированных фраз, частично предложенных Восьмой дочерью в процессе ФБ, частично попижженых из ВК

— Что, мать вашу, между вами творится?! — Лиза врывается в его квартиру без предупреждения, без звонка. И, как нарочно, именно в тот момент, когда Барри через силу мучительно пережевывает очередной питательный батончик. Сидя на диване и уставившись в огромное окно.

Он не хочет есть. Но знает — если не сожрет свою норму, снова свалится в голодный обморок. С его-то метаболизмом.

Лиза врывается как к себе домой. И можно даже не заморачиваться, забыл ли сам Барри закрыть дверь на замок или это у нее чисто случайно в кармане оказался ключ Лена. Или же Лиза не постеснялась вскрыть замок отмычкой. За ней не заржавеет.

— Тебе, блядь, только чашки кофе и сигареты в руках не хватает, ты в курсе? — Лиза останавливается перед окном, закрывая обзор своей идеальной фигурой. Скрещивает руки на груди и состраивает крайне недовольную мину на лице. — А так вполне похож на страдающую эмо-девочку.

Зная Лена, можно предположить, что это он своими отмороженными выходками и язвительными отмазками выбесил сестру до крайней степени. Так что Лиза послала его к черту и отправилась на поиск ответов.

— Чем обязан? — Барри все равно задает этот вопрос.

Хотя уже знает, что услышит.

— Четким и доходчивым объяснением, что между вами, долбоебами, произошло!

Ярость Лизы топит комнату в отсветах красного марева. Барри жмурится, прикрывает глаза и только после понимает, что это нихрена не ярость Лизы. Это всего-навсего закат. Ярко-алый. Как костюм Флэша. Как молнии Обратного Флэша. Как всполохи огня, в которых выгорело все. А, нет. Если все так быстро сгорело, значит, пламя должно быть синим. Как заряд крио-пушки. Правда, что именно — все, Барри до сих пор не определеляет. Его эмоции? Чувства? Его душа? Или сердце? Их с Леном общее прошлое? Или только настоящее? Все сразу и вместе взятое?

— Ничего не произошло.

— Кончай заливать! — отрезает Лиза.

— Мы просто расстались.

Лиза прищуривает глаза.

— Вы ебнулись?

— Наверно, — пожимает плечами Барри и запихивает в рот остатки батончика.

— Барри, — Лиза глубоко вздыхает и опускается рядом с ним на диван. — Ленни тот еще придурок, но это не повод ставить точку.

— Да расслабься, — Барри растягивает губы в улыбке, но по ее недоверчивому взгляду осознает, что выглядит жалко. Однако не меняет выражение лица.

Лиза ему не верит, но кого интересует мнение Лизы?

— Что он натворил на этот раз?

 

_— Почему у меня иногда возникает ощущение, что ты ничерта меня не любишь?_

_Лен копается в большой спортивной сумке, а Барри пялится на его затянутую в узкие джинсы задницу и судорожно соображает — какого дьявола? Что происходит? Где он на этот раз облажался?_

_— С чего бы это?_

_Голос Лена звучит глухо. И если бы он отцепился от своей сумки, было бы лучше. Но это же, блядь, Лен. Который, сука, сперва вымотает нервы и только потом соизволит заметить собеседника._

_— Может, ты повернешься ко мне лицом?_

_Лен еще с минуту шарит по сумке и оборачивается._

_— От этого что-то изменилось?_

_И за плохо скрываемое недовольство, что написано на его лице, Лена хочется ударить. Барри сжимает кулаки._

_— То, что я к тебе не задницей сижу, тебя не смущает?_

_— Нисколько, — дергает плечами Лен._

_Куда делась их страсть? Их зацикленность друг на друге. Почему у Барри больше нет желания завалить Лена на любой ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности? Почему не тянет встать на колени и отсосать ему? Вибрируя и доводя до горловых стонов сурового Капитана Холода. Почему больше всего на свете Барри мечтает врезать по этой самодовольной роже? Сбить спесь. Вбить чертового придурка в стену. Разбить в кровь его лицо, оставляя на стене красноватые разводы._

_— Ты хочешь поругаться снова?_

_— А мы разве не этим занимаемся… — Лен демонстративно смотрит на часы, — уже целых пять минут?_

_— Почему мне кажется, что я прав?_

_— Ты супергерой. Ты всегда прав. А мне пора. Иначе добрые идиоты снова во что-нибудь без меня вляпаются._

_— Можно подумать, они с тобой никуда не вляпаются._

_Не реагируя на шпильку, Лен снова поворачивается к Барри спиной, проверяет крио-пушку и крепит ее на бедре. Подхватывает парку и направляется к двери._

_Это отрезвляет. Получше удара молнией._

_— Лен, — зовет Барри, и тот замирает на полпути. — Я хочу любить тебя. И совершенно не хочу испытывать к тебе безразличие. Или ненависть… Лен, — тянет он, осознавая, что его натурально трясет, пробивает дрожью с головы до ног, — я не хочу ненавидеть тебя._

_Страшнее неконтролируемой вибрации._

_Признание как истерика. Как последний крик. Потому что нет сил на следующий. Вообще ни на что нет сил._

_— Я тоже, — сухо роняет Лен. — Но постоянные выяснения отношений ни к чему, кроме этого, не приведут._

_Словно наяву Барри слышит, как тонко и звонко что-то лопается в воздухе. Как натянутая струна. Но в квартире нет струнных инструментов. Нечему лопаться._

_— Не уходи, — шепотом просит Барри. — Я хочу любить тебя._

_Видимо, слишком тихо просит. Или не так уж сильно хочет._

_Или его уже не хотят._

_— Я думаю, нам обоим не просто надо, а необходимо кого-то любить… Но вовсе не обязательно друг друга. Может, нам расстаться?_

_Лен набрасывает на плечи свою гребаную парку и сваливает._

 

— Он так тебе сказал? — помотав головой, чтобы забыть недавний разговор с Леном, уточняет Барри.

— Помимо отборной брани? — закатывает глаза Лиза. — Что ты заебал смотреть на него взглядом избитого оленя.

— Так и сказал? — повторяет Барри.

— А то он не прав?

И на это Барри ничего не отвечает. Хотя бы потому, что понятия не имеет, что отвечать. Он давно не смотрел в зеркало. А если и смотрел, то не вглядывался. На кой черт? Он же не Айрис, чтобы постоянно прихорашиваться и выискивать в себе несовершенства. Он и так одно сплошное несовершенство.

— Ты же любишь его. А он тебя. И не смей утверждать обратное! — У Лизы такой вид, как будто еще немного, и она его укусит. Или глаза выцарапает.

Но это Лиза. Она скорее своими костлявыми кулачками его отметелит.

— Наверно, мы наговорили друг другу лишнего. Или не сказали то, что было важнее. Ранили друг друга. Словами. Поступками. А сейчас… как там? «Когда заживают раны от любви, сама любовь уже мертва».

— Сказочный долбоеб. Ты в курсе, что цитируешь статусы из фейсбука?

— Это не фейсбук, а Стивен Кинг. И если сказочный, то не я, а твой брат.

— Мета-силы из вас двоих только у тебя. Так что это именно ты — сказочный долбоеб. А он просто долбоеб.

— Скорее всего, ты права.

— Ну да, как же. Еще мудроженщиной меня назови. Барри! — Лиза щелкает пальцами у него перед носом. — Я только одного не могу понять — с какого хера ты решил, что тот идиотизм, что творится между вами, не любовь? То есть именно от не-любви вы, перессорившись как подростки, разбежались по углам и теперь страдаете. Молча. Или матерясь на чем свет стоит. И думаете, что, блядь, все, мир рухнул, вы теперь чужие и можно вернуться к прежней жизни.

— Разве нет?

— Ты на самом деле сказочный долбоеб.

 

_От Лена пахнет оружейной смазкой. Пылью. Гарью. И тяжелым душным цветочным запахом. Барри утыкается ему в шею, но там, кажется, мерзкий сладкий аромат чьих-то духов ощущается только сильнее._

_— Кто она? — вопрос слетает с языка раньше, чем Барри успевает сообразить, что и у кого спрашивает._

_— Довоенная парижанка, — не отпирается Лен._

_— Которую ты, как истинный не-герой, спас, — Барри отстраняется и думает, что лучше ему сбежать в СТАР Лабс. Или в участок. Или в Джиттерс. Главное, подальше отсюда. Чтобы не успеть разругаться с Леном снова. — До которой из войн?_

_Вот кто его за язык тянул? И почему ноги словно свинцом налились? Зачем он задает вопросы, ответы на которые слышать не хочет? Совсем не хочет. Абсолютно._

_— А есть разница? — Лен не реагирует на выпад про героя. Только кривит губы. Бросает парку на диван и проходит к холодильнику._

_— Не знаю. Наверное. Ты надолго в этот раз?_

_— На пару дней, — Лен невозмутимо роется внутри холодильника, достает бутылку пива, подцепляет крышку перстнем и с наслаждением всасывает в себя треть содержимого._

_Почему-то сказанное им падает как чугунная гиря. Пара дней. Лен не улыбается Барри. Не шутит. Как обычно делает по возвращении с очередной миссии Легенд. Пара дней. Что не так в этих словах? Что не так с ним? А с Леном? Почему они не ровняют друг другом стены и пол? Почему телефон Барри не разрывается от десятков звонков потерявших его друзей? Пара дней. Почему этот ублюдок говорит так спокойно, когда времени почти нет? Почему даже теперь хочется именно что уйти, но только не оставаться с ним в одной квартире?_

_— Пара дней, — заторможено повторяет Барри. — И ты так спокойно говоришь._

_— А как я должен это говорить? Слушай, я устал. У меня нет желания с тобой ругаться или что-то выяснять. Последние несколько дней в обычном исчислении для меня смешались в постоянные прыжки по времени, отсутствие нормального сна, погони, перестрелки и ругань._

_— Только не говори, что тебе это не нравится. Или не нравилось. Погони и перестрелки._

_Лен очень сдержанно отстраняет от себя бутылку, опирается о столешницу барной стойки и срывается:_

_— Я вор, Барри! А не спаситель мира, времени или еще чего-то там! Но когда я последний раз что-то крал? Ради удовольствия. Ради себя! Я подписался на это все только ради азарта! Но ничего, слышишь! Ничего, кроме очередных ран, травм и усталости не получаю! Тебе не приходило в голову, что, возвращаясь сюда, в место, которое по странному недоразумению продолжаю называть домом, я хочу тишины! Покоя! А не выслушивать очередные претензии и упреки! Я тупо хочу выспаться! На кровати, а не на узкой койке. И не просыпаться через каждые полчаса от очередного сигнала Гидеон!_

_— Почему ты тогда все это не прекратишь? Только не говори, что не думал об этом. — Лен обожает просчитывать варианты. Тысячи вариантов. Если сомневается или не уверен. Особенно, если не уверен. — И не убеждай меня в том, что делаешь это по инерции. Или из жалости к… Как ты их называешь? Кучкой добрых идиотов? Не испытывай ты к ним симпатии — ты бы не возвращался. — Мысль течет, будто сама по себе, ведет Барри в какие-то странные дикие дебри, но он не может остановиться. — Или не к ним. А к кому-то одному из них._

_— Ты на что намекаешь? — Лен с подозрением смотрит исподлобья._

_— С кем из них ты спишь?_

_— Что?_

_— С Миком? Сарой? Рэем?_

_— Ты ударился головой? Хотя, как бы у тебя получилось при этом не исцелиться?_

_— Хоть сейчас, Лен, ответь честно. Вопреки своей привычке увиливать и недоговаривать._

_— Барри, тебе делать больше нечего? Кроме как сидеть и думать, кого я потрахиваю на стороне. Или спрашивать у меня про это. Ты нарываешься, Барри!_

_— И что ты сделаешь?!_

_Барри отскакивает от стены, к которой все это время прижимался, и в мгновение ока оказывается возле Лена. Цепляет его за грудки и толкает в треклятый холодильник. Замахивается и только в последний момент меняет траекторию руки. Кулак врезается в холодный металл, а Лен со всей силы поддает ему апперкотом в солнечное сплетение, делает подсечку, и они оба валятся на пол. Барахтаются, как два идиота, обмениваясь ударами. Но не со всей силы. Даже в угаре драки Барри помнит — он мета. Он способен излечиться от любого увечья. Лен нет._

_Лен не дурак. Он понимает, что все серьезно, хоть и не всерьез. От этой потасовки оба злятся еще сильнее, но и оба возбуждаются. Барри может вырваться. Но он не делает этого. Кусает запястье Лена и молчит. Не уходит в спидфорс. Не ускользает. Дает Лену возможность расстегнуть одежду, подставляется под его текущий член, подается навстречу резким рывкам. Колени разъезжаются, Барри хрипит, упирается лбом в пол, выгибается, выламываясь в пояснице. Жестко. Больно. Ни капли не похоже на то, что всегда происходило между ними раньше. Лен трахает его, как трахают незнакомцев. Как трахают тех, кого видят в первый и последний раз. Не заботясь. Не желая доставить удовольствие. Только получить свое._

_И забыть._

_Но Барри не хочет так. Не этого. Он накрывает ладонью следы от своих укусов, стискивает в крепкой хватке руку Лена и рвано, сухо кончает. Содрогается мелкой дрожью и распластывается, придавленный тяжелым телом Лена._

_Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно — забыть. Ни за что. Только помнить. Всегда. Каждое мгновение, проведенное вместе. Даже такое болезненное, горячечно-злое, выкручивающее наизнанку своей откровенностью и взаимной уязвимостью. Потому что несмотря ни на что, Барри все еще желает быть с Леном._

_Какая, блядь, разница, что после этого секса он не ощущает наслаждения, расслабленности или сладкого утомления. Только блядскую пустоту и отвращение к себе. Не из-за того, что его поимели. Не из-за того, что поверил лжецу и убийце._

_А потому что довел до такого._

_— Что мы творим, Барри? — Лен как будто читает его мысли. Снова. После того, как Барри успел поверить, что они больше не слышат друг друга. — Что мы делаем? Мы с тобой._

_Телефон сигналит входящим сообщением._

_— Это мой, — Лен поднимается с пола и поправляет одежду. — Кажется, мне пора._

 

— После нашего последнего разговора, закончившегося неудачным сексом, я его не видел. Думаю, он не хочет меня видеть. И, также думаю, он прав. Пересекаться сейчас… Это лишнее.

— Ты еще больший кретин, чем я всегда считала, — шипит Лиза.

И внезапно всхлипывает.

Барри улыбается. Лиза умная. Смелая. И до одури любит образ гордой красотки. Неприступной, как скала. Величественной. И временами снисходительной. Но именно здесь, в этой квартире и в этот миг весь ее образ сияющей королевы рушится. Как битое стекло осыпается осколками. Лиза впивается острыми ноготками в обивку дивана и шепчет:

— Они недавно прилетали. И эти два идиота — Мик и Ленни — все время провели у меня. Наливались пивом и бездельничали круглыми сутками. Орали друг на друга, ругались. Пока я не выставила обоих взашей.

— Ключи у Лена ты тогда забрала?

— Вытащила из кармана. Он не заметил.

Барри усмехается.

— Он позволил тебе это сделать.

Но Лиза упрямо встряхивает волосами.

— Он был пьян.

— Лиза. — Барри берет ее за руку и поглаживает подушечкой большого пальца. Без сексуального подтекста. Просто успокаивает. Не умеет, не знает как. Действует сугубо на инстинктах. — Ты умная девушка. И хитрая. И ловкая…

— Но мой брат научился всему этому раньше меня. И он позволил мне украсть свои ключи.

— Именно.

Лиза накрывает руку Барри своей ладонью.

— Барри, ему плохо.

— Это сейчас так. Потом станет легче.

— Ты долбоеб.

Барри открывает рот, чтобы с ней согласиться, но телефонный звонок прерывает их разговор.

— Мне пора.

Где-то он это уже слышал.

— Барри, — Лиза не отпускает, — мой брат на самом деле порой ведет себя как редкостное дерьмо. Но за всей этой стеной отчуждения он до сумасшествия любит тебя. Не верь, если он раззявит варежку и начнет утверждать обратное. Не дай вам обоим проебать друг друга!

Барри мнется, не решаясь вырвать руку и ненароком оттолкнуть Лизу. Обидеть. Задеть.

— Мне правда пора.

Но она кричит:

— Блядь! Ты же взрослый мужик! И он тоже! И вы оба чертовы герои с приставкой «супер»! Но почему именно я сижу тут и как желторотому птенцу разжевываю тебе это?!

— Потому что мы с ним долбоебы. А сейчас я пойду применять свои супер-силы для того, чтобы спасти мир.

 

***

 

Блядь. Только он такой счастливчик. По всей своей ебучей жизни.

Мик прикрывает Картера, пока тот заслоняет Кендру от выстрела временного пирата. Сара с воплем набрасывается на еще одного. А Рэй подхватывает Рипа и переносит в укрытие. Сам Барри носится как угорелый, петляя между всеми, расталкивая пиратов и стараясь не попасть под выстрелы Лена и Файершторма, и судорожно соображает, как его угораздило снова так вляпаться? Рядом с ухом пролетает стрела Оливера, а наушник так и тянет выключить — Циско и Фелисити снова перебивают друг друга, а Кейт прилагает все усилия, чтобы их примирить. Барри жаждет высказать друзьям, все, что он думает по поводу того, что они временами забывают предупредить его о важном. Например, что миссия смешанная. И в этот раз все сложнее в разы. Не только для команд Флэша или Стрелы, но и Легенд. Которые и выступили инициаторами миссии.

Вот только не то время и не то место.

Бок обжигает вспышкой боли. Лен моментально оказывается рядом и примораживает пирата, толкает Барри в руки Сары и кивает Мику. Это не нравится никому. Картер и Кендра сшибают собой группу противников и укрываются. Файершторм отлетает подальше, два луча — ледяной и огненный скрещиваются, и раздается взрыв.

— Лен! — орет Барри, выскальзывает из рук Сары и бежит к эпицентру.

Но Лен в порядке. Как и в прошлый раз. Потрепанный, но живой. Оглушенный. Послушный, как… Ручной Негодяй.

— Придурок! — шепчет Барри и прижимает его к себе.

Сара проверяет, все ли в порядке с Миком, и с заметным удовольствием отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Мик скалится и показывает большой палец. Пираты повержены. Рип обходит их, сканирует и скрывается в вейврадере. Кендра с Картером целуются. Рэй довольно улыбается и хлопает Джекса по протянутой ладони. Циско, Кейт и Фелисити радостно поздравляют друг друга. А Барри наконец-то отключает наушник и в свалившейся на него тишине осознает, что все еще сидит на земле и обнимает Лена.

Который обнимает его в ответ и не предпринимает ни единой попытки свалить подальше. И на Барри накатывает липкий страх.

— Ты молчишь, — Лен заговаривает первым. — Это непривычно.

— Не уверен, что если начну говорить, то снова все не испорчу. — Барри стаскивает маску и смазывает ладонью пот со лба.

— Кажется, мы уже испортили все, что могли. — Лен проводит большим пальцем по его щеке.

— Только лучше от этого не стало, — хмурится Барри. Никто им не мешает. Все как назло заняты собой. — Или?..

А что, если они снова поссорятся на глазах у остальных? Что будет?

— Не стало.

Лен странно спокойный. Это нервирует. Но побуждает сделать первый шаг.

— Мне страшно, Лен. Мне страшно, что однажды твой очередной экспромт не сработает. Страшно, что однажды ты не вернешься с какой-нибудь миссии. Или что-то случится, и ты не сможешь вернуться. А я даже не смогу узнать, что пошло не так. Как это исправить. И не смогу тебя вернуть. У меня опускаются руки при мысли об этом.

Руки не опускаются. Они мелко дрожат, как у припадочного, с головой выдавая, что нихера он не герой. Не супер-герой. Супергерои не боятся. Они вообще ничего не боятся.

— Тогда ты примерно представляешь себе, что чувствую я. Когда ты очередной раз очертя голову бросаешься навстречу очередной проблеме. Снова и снова выступаешь в роли живого щита целого города.

И это не то, что готов услышать Барри. Не то, что он думал услышать. Даже не предполагал. Лен за него боится так же сильно? После всего, что он ему наговорил? После всего, что между ними творилось в последнее время?

Лен накрывает кисти его рук своими ладонями и смыкает пальцы. Будто арестовывает, надевает наручники. Берет в заложники. Лишает части свободы.

Гребаные неуместные ассоциации.

— Сдается мне, что Лиза чересчур умная девушка. — Барри утыкается лбом Лену в шею, зарываясь носом в мех парки.

— Я бы сказал — чересчур мудрая для своих лет, — добавляет Лен. И не удерживается от шпильки: — Но не слишком ловкая.

— Только ей не говори.

Барри мечтает так сидеть до скончания времен. Но что такое время для Легенд? Как и для него внутри спидфорса — вечность и мгновение. Впрочем, Лену пора в медотсек к Гидеон на осмотр.

Только Лен не дает ему подняться.

— Думаю, стоит прояснить кое-что, чтобы мы смогли сдвинуться с мертвой точки. Я не буду сидеть на заднице ровно, пока ты мельтешишь по городу и спасаешь всех, кого не лень. А не лень тебе спасать всех…

— Я и не рассчитывал на подобное. Не для твоего характера.

Барри не верит. Ни его словам, ни своим ушам.

— И я не буду работать в твоей команде.

— Договорились, — Барри кивает как болванчик. — Только изредка сотрудничать. Как сегодня.

И даже не верит в то, что говорит.

— И не надейся, что я стану перед тобой отчитываться, где и с кем я провожу время.

— И в мыслях не было.

— Потому что для меня есть только ты, Барри. — Он правда это слышит, или начались галлюцинации? — И если я говорю, что хочу только твою задницу, значит, так и есть. Только так. А если ты снова начнешь выносить мне мозг ревностью — мы расстанемся окончательно.

— Но у меня есть право волноваться за тебя?

— Как и у меня. За тебя.

— То есть мы начинаем с нуля?

— С нуля уже не выйдет. Но мы всегда можем сделать вид, что все это время просто притирались друг к другу.

— А теперь определились, что трудности нам нипочем?

— Почему бы и нет.


End file.
